


[Podfic] In the Dark Hours of the Morning

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Code Name Verity Series - Elizabeth Wein
Genre: Community: audiofemme, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: What might have happened at the Moon Squadron Aerodrome, and what certainly happened after.A missing passage from Verity's account. Spoilers for all of Code Name Verity.





	[Podfic] In the Dark Hours of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Dark Hours of the Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604333) by [implicated2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/implicated2/pseuds/implicated2). 



Recorded for the F/F podfic fest at the DW comm Audiofemme. This was interesting to read, with all the shifting POV:s and intended audiences--I'm impressed by how the author uses the storytelling techniques of the book. Thanks to Boxofdelights for the beta! Er, it's entirely my fault that despite the beta I am still mispronouncing the first vowel of "casual" in this. *facepalm* For reasons that don't need to be explored at this juncture, I couldn't re-record it in time for the deadline. Well, now I know for the future. 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/l21qmtux6j21bdunc6h9). Length: 14 m 40 s

Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013072106.zip).


End file.
